User talk:Falzar300
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yasutora Sado page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 02:26, May 12, 2009 Hi Well ok then so u know how this goes lol. But yea just in case you weren't sure read the spoiler policy, because adding spoiler content can get you blocked, its been a real problem. Also try not to add any speculation to the pages, all the theories and stuff can be left to the forum and in page related talk pages. Other then that we look forward the contributions. Salubri 02:35, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Response Ugh it depends. There are technically 3 Admin on normally Arrancar109 and myself are on regularly throughout the day. Whitestrike is on a little less then we are. Mili-Cien is a bureaucrat but is rarely ever on. There are like 2 others but their on even less then Mili-Cien. Commonly Mili-Cien will leave it to those who are on normally to determine whether they agree on someone else becoming an admin. The problem is everyone has a different criteria for what they consider should make a good admin. So thats basically the deal. You would have to get an ok from everyone and then let Mili-Cien know. Now you could probably talk to Mili-Cien first so that its known thats what you wanna do and then get everyones ok and then let it be known again or just cut to the point and ask the admin and then let Mili-Cien know. Salubri 19:52, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Well there is Mili-Cien, Arrancar109 and Whitestrike and myself. Basically just ask Mili-Cien and you will learn what to do from there. Salubri 22:01, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Like i said everyone has different guidelines for that alot will have to do with contributions though. I think. But yea i have to see contributions, overall knowledge of the subjects, if your easy to get along with, how accurate you are with the information and clean up of the site and all that before i can make a decision. But again thats just me i cant speak for the others. Salubri 22:15, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Sysop Status Well, that actually depends. We are choosy about who we make Sysops, but the main problem might be that we may not be needing any additional Sysops right now since me, WhiteStrike, and Salubri are on a lot, so Mili-Cien may not see any reason to make you a Sysop as of yet. As for my response... I'm going to check your edit history first. Understand that it's nothing personal, but I'm not too familiar with you yet, so I want to check out to see how your edits play out first. Being a Sysop from another wikia, you're likely on the level though, so I don't think there's much to worry about. Arrancar109 22:19, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Form my part I review contributions and how long have they been an active member of te Bleach community. we are indeed very picky on our part when it comes to allowing any o become a Syops. Seeing as how you are one on a different wiki means that you're familiar with the responsabilities of a Sysops and know that is not smething you just give to everyone who ask. As for of your knowledge towards Bleach hey only proof that i got on that is your contribution history so after I hve agood look at that I'll tellsyou this the best way to become notice is to be active in editing pages coming up with waysto mae ths wiki a betr place. WhiteStrike 23:12, 13 June 2009 (UTC) hi i also have a haruhi page im razor and i like alot of anime maby we could discuse r fav anime mines vampire knightRAZOR 16:32, November 2, 2009 (UTC)